User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for December 21, 2015
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the final Weekly WCRPG Update of 2015. This past week I had more time to work than usual on account of being assigned overnight shifts every day during the working week. I can honestly say that I can't recommend five overnights in a row to anybody - by the fifth night, your brains have turned into cornmeal mush, which, as delicious as that stuff is when you fry it up in bacon grease and add a little bit of butter to the end result, is not a particularly good substitute for brain cells / neurons. My productivity level started off pretty well but gradually fell off by the late week, to the point where I only have a few items in my log for this past Friday. The focus during the period was largely on a set of deck plans for a Drayman-II-class transport, which shouldn't need to be part of the Elegy campaign's focus for a while yet (the earliest I could work them in is in Chapter 2.4, when the newly frocked Demon's Eye Pack conducts their first commerce raid). For the moment, I'm still working with the Dungeon Painter on-line app available at pyromancers.com. It's a good little on-line app that makes some pretty nice looking maps, although I am finding the current tile set very limiting - I mean, there's not really an object there that screams "I am a toilet" to me (and trust me, you need toilets on a starship - in space, no one can hear you pass gas). I'm definitely going to have to work up my own set when I start doing Kilrathi craft, as I think I've mentioned before. Probably oughta get started on that soon, given that the first Kilrathi craft I'll need an encounter map for is Shal'kuz Mang in Elegy Chapter 2.1. I have come across something called the CSUAC art collection and I'm trying to find usable pieces of art there; my big issue there is that most of that art is for fantasy settings. Finding quality tile art for sci-fi settings is turning out to be much more tricky, though I did find a couple of usable collections on Thursday. Anyway, on Monday I built maps for the first two decks, the ship's Bridge and its upper dormitory level. Tuesday I worked on the forward section of the Drayman, specifically the "lower cargo deck", and began re-doing the map for the upper dormitory level (I did this when I realized I had designed the rooms with a common bath area, which according to the ship's previously established stats in the Core Rules should not have been the case. Wednesday I finished re-working the upper dormitory level and the Bridge again (this time to change out the flooring - I had cement instead of metal plating), and began work on the layout of the lower dormitory level. My intent at this time is to design the craft with a total of seven decks, much smaller than Ni'rakh (Bloodeye's ship), so it should give me some good practice for when I want to do something bigger. I also worked in Chapter 2.1 of the Elegy campaign off-and-on again during the week. I did take some time on Thursday to try and work out the layout of Ni'Rakh's hangar levels for the fourth encounter, using the Fralthi-II model and stats as a guide, and I was able to fit in all 24 of the listed craft eventually. It was trickier than I thought (and I'd forgotten some of my early decisions in regards to WC3 Kilrathi ships early in the process - for a while it was looking like it'd be an impossible fit). Some work was done on the mission prologue narrative on Tuesday, and on Wednesday I was able to complete the details of an encounter, in this case the second one, where Bloodeye and his group make it to the shuttle they intend to steal in order to get over to the ship. I also made progress on the fourth encounter - where the group has to make it past a group of Terran guards aboard the ship - on Thursday and Friday. Part of that effort required me to work on some minor characters, creating templates for a Terran Deckhand and a Terran Guard, both of which were completed on Friday. The only other thing I have down for my log for the week is an adjustment of certain formal phrases in the Kilrathi Lexicon's phrase section, as well as the addition of two Kilrathi sayings that originally came from Freedom Flight that weren't there already. That work happened on Monday. Well, that's all I've got for this week. Due to the Christmas and New Year's holidays, I will not be posting an update for the next three weeks; the next scheduled update will be between 11-14Z on January 11th, 2016. If I do find time to work on Elegy during that period, it'll be a fair bet that my focus will be on deck plans and or mission details for Chapter 2.1 of the Elegy campaign. I wish all of you a pleasant holiday season. See you again next year. Category:Blog posts